


Reason for Fighting

by writing_with_a_passion16



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Drunk Jason!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_with_a_passion16/pseuds/writing_with_a_passion16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason stumbles into Dick's apartment after getting really, really drunk. The next day, Dick uncovers the reason Jason came back to Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason for Fighting

Dick groaned as he heard repeated knocks at his door. He looked at the clock by his bed and groaned again. Why was anyone out and about at two thirty in the morning? The knocking came again, this time louder.

 

“Coming!” Dick mumbled, stumbling out of bed. He tripped over his Nightwing suit before deciding that lights would be a good idea. He flicked his bedroom and living room lights on before answering the door.

 

“Dick. Dick. Dickie. Dick.”

 

“Jason?” Dick asked rubbing at his tired eyes.

 

“Morning, is it morning yet?” Jason pushed his way past Dick and flopped onto Dick’s couch.

 

“Are you drunk?” Dick asked. He knew the answer due to Jason’s slurred speech and bitter scent.

 

“As a skunk,” Jason laughed before taking a sip out of a bottle of cheap whiskey.

 

Dick took the bottle from Jason, leaving Jason staring at his empty hand.

 

By the time Dick had dumped the whiskey into the sink and started getting Jason a glass of water, Jason noticed, “Hey.”

 

Dick shoved the glass of water into Jason’s hand.

 

“Look at you, doing your big brotherly duties,” Jason laughed and took a sip of water.

 

“What’s wrong, Jay?”

 

“Whatever do you mean?” Jason asked. He stumbled into Dick’s kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge.

 

“I know things have been hard since you got back, but you’ve never been this drunk before.”

 

Jason smiled, “Not that you’ve seen. Oops—“Jason laughed as he fell to the floor.

 

Dick sighed and went to help Jason up. He draped Jason’s arm over his shoulders and dragged him back to the couch. “Jay, you can’t walk, let alone stand. I’ve never, ever seen you this drunk and I witnessed you drink an entire fundraiser’s worth of Champagne.”

 

Jason giggled, “Now that was a fun night.”

 

“Jay, I’m worried.”

 

“I’m fine,” Jason mumbled reaching for his water.

 

“Jason Todd, I don’t care what you think is fine and isn’t after what you’ve been through. However, in my book getting drunk and breaking my door down at two thirty in the morning isn’t fine. Please, Jason, what’s wrong?”

 

Jason sighed and rested his head on Dick’s shoulder, “I hate you.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Cause you were off banging some red head when I died. Then I come back and it’s all disapproval. ‘Oh, Jason, you can’t kill people! Oh, Jason, killing the Joker lets him win!’ Well screw you and your morals!”

 

“Jason, I never even knew you and Bruce went looking for your mother. I thought you were in Gotham beating up bank robbers or something. I had no idea Joker was out, otherwise I would never have left. Then when you died, Bruce never told me.”

 

Jason looked up at Dick with hazy blue eyes, “He didn’t?”

 

Dick shook his head, “I got back and both Alfred and Bruce were so quiet. Alfred just gave me an address and I thought maybe one of my co-workers got shot on duty. I had absolutely no idea it was your grave he sent me too.” Dick looked away and wiped at his eyes.

 

Jason gently pinched Dick’s chin between his fingers and turned Dick’s head towards him. He took his other thumb and gently wiped Dick’s tears away, letting his finger linger on Dick’s cheek.

 

Dick looked at Jason with wide, confused eyes, but let Jason stroke his face. He knew Jason was fragile right now, anyone would be after dying, coming back to life, and forgetting nearly everything he ever learned only to remember nothing but pain.

 

Jason blushed and quickly pulled his hands away. He cleared his throat, “Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Listening. Bruce would’ve scolded me for being drunk and things are awkward enough with him. I mean he let me die, never avenged me but replaced me.”

 

“Calm down, Jay,” Dick said squeezing Jason’s shoulder. “Want to stay here tonight?”

 

“I’ve burdened you enough by waking you up in my drunken rampage.”

 

Dick shook his head, “Nonsense, stay as long as you want.” Dick got up to get Jason a pillow and blanket. He handed Jason the bedding, “Need anything else?”

 

Jason shook his head, “Not unless you have real food.”

 

“I have cereal.”

 

“I said ‘real food’.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes and started to walk off.

 

Jason grabbed at his wrist and kept him in place. He looked up at Dick with heavily lidded eyes that looked like Jason was using every ounce of strength to keep them open. “Dick?”

 

Dick smiled, “Yea?”

 

Jason yawned, his eyes closing then flying open again. “Dick, I love you.”

 

Dick smoothed back Jason’s curls, “I love you too, Jay.”

 

Jason shook his head, wincing at an oncoming headache, “No.” He sat up and looked at Dick with weary, foggy blue eyes, “Dick, I love you.”

 

Dick searched Jason’s face before leaning down to kiss his forehead, “Get some sleep, Jason.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Dick smiled as Jason rose from the couch, clutching at his head. “Morning,” Dick chirped.

 

Jason winced and turned off the kitchen light, “What time is it?”

 

“Noon.”

 

Jason sighed, as he sat down, “Fuck, my head hurts.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised; you drank a lot last night.” Dick handed Jason a cup of coffee and a slice of toast.

 

Jason pushed both items away, his face going green. “I don’t remember coming over last night.”

 

“Yea, you came over about two thirty and banged on my door.”

 

“I remember being here; I just don’t remember getting here.”

 

“Get some rest; I have a meeting to go too.” Dick smiled at Jason before walking out the door.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Jason?” Dick called as he walked into the apartment. He walked over to the kitchen counter where a white rose covered a worn piece of paper. Dick unfolded the paper and read:

_I don’t remember anything. Sometimes I get glimpses of a time long forgotten. Sometimes I remember a bright light or the taste of blood. Most of the time I just remember pain followed by absolute darkness. I’m not sure what it is that I’m remembering, but it haunts me every time I close my eyes. Perhaps it’s a good thing I can’t sleep, sleep leaves me vulnerable. However, I’ve discovered I’m perfectly capable of handling thugs and thieves on my own._

_I’m not sure if my visions are dreams or memories, but not all of them are bad. Sometimes I see a pair of blue eyes, like a lake reflecting the sky above. Sometimes I remember a smile that’s brighter than the sun. It’s dreams or memories like these that make me want to find out who I was. I don’t care about the burning or breaking in my nightmares, I want to know what good was also in my life._

The penmanship changed in the last paragraph. It was neater, as if it wasn’t written on a brick wall, and the ink was new.

_Dick, I know I messed up last night. I’m sorry, and I don’t blame you if you think I’m some sick freak. I just wanted you to know that you’re the reason I’m where I am today. You’re the reason I kept fighting._

_~Jason_

 

“I’m such an idiot,” Dick breathed. He set the letter down on the counter and sprinted out the door. He didn’t stop running until he reached the first place he’d seen Jason, an abandoned apartment building with decaying walls and rickety floors.

 

“Jason!” Dick called out. Dick looked behind him at the sound of squeaky floor boards. He smiled and charged, wrapping his arms tightly around Jason’s neck and kissing him.

 

Jason tensed in surprise before wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist and pulling him closer.

 

Dick pulled back breathless and looked into Jason’s eyes, “I love you.”

 

Jason drew his eyebrows together, “You do?”

 

“We were so young when we met. I always thought that what I felt for you was what brothers were supposed to feel towards each other. It wasn’t until I stood in front of your tombstone that I realized the way my heart sunk into my stomach when I saw you and the way you always made me breathless was because I loved you. I never felt so alive with anyone else; I didn’t know you felt the same way.”

 

“I always thought you were into chicks which is why I never said anything. Last night it just slipped out.”

 

Dick kissed Jason again, “I’m glad it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I do not own DC characters.


End file.
